Cristopher Kosmos
Name: Cristopher Kosmos District: 4 Gender: Male Age: 16 Weapon: Spear and net (also a knife) Strengths: Strength, Knot tying, Fishing, Swiming, Tracking Weakness: Plant Identification, Stamina, Inland survival skills Allies: Careers Personality: Cristopher is reserved and doesn't like bonding but like all careers he haves a wicked hability for killing and he will enjoy blood to a degree. He is likes acting with a sexual appeal and won't doubt in showing his muscles as soon as he can to attract some sponsor. Appereance: Christopher haves messy brown hair that match his muddy brown eyes. His eyebrows are a perfect balance between thick and thin. His skin is slightly tanned but his chesy is slightly pale. His lips are thick and strong with a red colur that stains them making them attractive and seductive. His abdomen is muscled just like his arms. His accent haves a strong sudamerican pitch that depending of tastes it may make people fall for him. Backstory: Cristopher was found in a old boat painted of blue together with the corpse of a woman. He was just a few hours old and was covered in blood and cried next to the dead woman kicking the air. The woman wore a black dress with pictures of white flowers. Her hair was brown and was covered in dust. Her skin pale with flies flying over her liveless blue eyes. Three fishermen pulled the boat to the shore as a storm started and they wrapped the baby in a net they used as a towel. They took him to a hut where they kept him warm until they decided what to do with him. They planned in dropping him to the sea so he drowned or leaving him net to his mother's body so he would starve or freeze to death. At the end they dropped him in the net at the door of the orphanage. An old lady grabbed Cristopher and gave him the name. She gave him her own old milk feeding him as he grew. At the age of seven an old man came to the orphanage and adopted Cristopher. He lived in a house at the top of a cliff from where you could see the beach in where the boat was found. Cristopher knew nothing and inocense flew through his veins. The old man apparently was the grumpy arrogand old Head Peacekeeper of the district who got fired after abusing of young girls using his power. He made Cristopher clean his house and made him learn how to cook without showing him. Each time Cristopher didnt reach the lever he expected he grabbed a cane and hitted Cristopher in the back and the legs. When Cristopher got older he had to go to the beach all by himself to fish with a home-made spear he had. He would sell the fish and like always; the benefit would be for his adoptive father. The old man decided to make Cristopher train in a academy to keep him from doing nothing. But he truely planned to force Cristopher to volunteer so he could either get payed from the death or the victory. But anyways Cristopher kept going to the rocky beach each morning and would spend three or four hours throwing a net he grabbed from his master's house and the fragile spear. Each time he got better and it and he would jump from rock to rock throwing the net at the banks of fish that rested nearby. He would also catch cranks and limpets he would drop in a iron bucket that he would put under a fire to cook himself dinner later on the day. When Cristopher was 15 the old Peacekeeper who made Cristopher work so hard passed away because illness leaving Cristopher alone. Since he barely had money for the food he relied on what he fished and sometimes he would not eat for three days on a row because the weather was bad and fish would get easily scared away. Next year at the day of the reaping Cristopher decided to volunteer because he knew that somehow he would manage it and he would never have to feel hunger again. Token: A pentant weaved out of a old net and a sharp stone that hangs loosly. Category:District3's Tributes Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:District 4 Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Tributes Category:Characters